Säg inte att du älskar mig
by SweBitch
Summary: Hur slutar det när Lily och Severus tvingas vara på samma ställe i några månader när de är ovänner redan från början? är ganska dåligt skrivit, jag var ung och outbildad haha
1. Prolog

James Potter satt och gungade på sin stol. Bakom honom satt Sirius Black och gjorde exakt samma sak. De hade sitt sista slutprov deras sjätte år, i förvandligskonst. De var båda två väldigt bra inom ämnet. Mitt emot honom satt Peter Pettergreiw och fokuserade sig så han blev röd i hela ansiktet. Till vänster om honom satt Remus Lupin och bet på sin fjäderpenna så att hans läppar fick en blå nyans. Han puffade till Sirius och nickade åt Remus håll som nästan inte kunde hålla sig för skratt. Bredvid Remus satt Lily Evens. James fastnade med blicken och bara beundrade henne när hon koncentrerade sig. Hon var lika söt som alltid. Om inte sötare.Severus Snape blev satt i andra änden av rummet. Han hade precis avslutat sitt prov med lagom marginal. Han såg över på de andra i salen. Det var bara några få elever som var klara. Hans blick fastnade på något väldigt vackert rött i mitten av salen. Han hade känt henne först. Nu kunde han inte säga något snällt ord till henne. Det skulle vara att bryta mot lagen han byggt upp. Men han kunde inte hindra den känslan som dök upp inom honom varje gång han såg henne, även om han inte ville. Han hatade att han älskade henne.Lily Evens hade totalt fastnat. Förvandligskonst var inte hennes starka ämne. Hon suckade och kollade upp. Det var inte så mycket tid kvar längre. Bredvid henne satt Remus. Hon blev lugnare när hon såg att han inte heller var klar. Han såg väldigt trött ut, som vanligt. Hennes blick vandrade mot James, han stirrade å henne som vanligt. Hon skulle väldigt gärna snäsa åt honom att skaffa ett liv. Men då skulle hon inte få göra klart sitt prov och inte heller få något betyg. Hon kollade ner på sitt prov igen. Det kunde väll inte vara så svårt?- Nu är tiden slut! Ropade Professor Mcgonagall och vände på timglaset. Hon knyckte till med trollstaven och deras prov flög in i handen på henne.- Ni kan nu lämna salen! Avslutade hon och dörren ut från stora salen flög upp. Ett oväsen bröt ut i salen vid skrapandet av bänkar och elever som diskuterade provet. James, Lily och Severus gick ut från salen med sina respektive vänner. De flesta skulle nog lösgöra sig från sina svarta klädnader och njuta i solskenet den sista tiden innan sommarlovet. Eller kanske börja packa? Hogwartsexpressen skulle avgå tidigt nästa morgon.


	2. Chapter 1 Resan Hem

Första är kort och tråkigt, det förra var föresten en prolog, för de som inte visste det.

De andra kapitlen kommer att bli längre, lovar.

Jag äger ju självklart inte någon av dessa personer, hoppas ni mår bra och att ni kommenterar!

Kapitel 1. Resan Hem

Severus Snape satt i en kupé längst bak i tåget. Det var knäpp tyst. Det ända som hördes var när kortleken med knallkort sprängdes som han kompisar Zacchary och Antonin spelade med. Själv satt han och läste, eller det var vad hans vänner trodde. Egentligen satt han och funderade lite på vad som skulle hända när han kom hem. Hans mamma hade nämnt något om att han borde lära sig något om mugglarnas liv. Inte för att han visste vad hon menade, men hade ingen lust att ta del av det.

James Potter log. Nu hade han tillbringat två timmar i Lilys närhet utan att hon vare sig hade slagit eller skrikigt åt honom. Det var tackvare Sirius som de i över huvudtaget satt i samma kupé. Hans flickvän Carolyn, som även var kompis med Lily hade övertalat henne att tillbringa resan hem med henne och framför allt Sirius. Konstigt nog hade Lily inte gjort så mycket mer än att titta ut genom fönstret hela vägen. Carolyn och Sirius hade varit för upptagna av varandra för att märka något. Men James kunde inte undgå det, han märkte det.Lily hade enormt tråkigt. Resan från Hogwarts hade nog aldrig varit tråkigare. Hon reste sig upp för att gå på toa. Egentligen så behövde hon det inte alls, men hon kunde ju inte bara sitta där.

- Vart ska du? Undrade James och tittade upp på henne. Det var det ända han hade sagt på hela resan.

- På toaletten, svarade hon chockat men lugnt. Han rodnade lite och fortsatte kolla ut.Toaletten på tåget var ingen hitt. Den var väldigt liten och trä byggd. Men det fanns ett fönster. De skulle nog snart vara framme. Hon såg ut över landskapet som började bilda förorterna. Hon reste sig upp och granskade sig i spegeln på dörren. Visst var hon söt. Men hon undrade ifall det var någon som tog henne på allvar. Hon hade alltid haft killar efter sig, om inte räkna med James, men det kändes som om ingen riktigt brydde sig. Hon såg sig olyckligt i spegeln innan hon återvände bort till kupén. Oturligt nog verkade det som om Carolyn och Sirius hade hittat en egen kupé eller hörn att umgås i så hon var ensam med tre marodörer. Lyckligtvis tog det inte lång tid innan tåget saktade in och Carolyn och Sirius kom tillbaka. Hon skulle sakna sin vän över lovet. Delvis kunde de ju träffas men det var inte alls samma sak som att bo tillsammans varje dag.

Severus gick av tåget med sina vänner. Han skulle inte direkt sakna dem över sommaren. Längs hela perrongen stod elever och sa adjö till varandra. Själv hade han bara klappat sina vänner på axeln innan han börjat gå mot spärren. Längre fram gick han förbi marodörerna han gav dem en hatfull blick innan han fortsatte ut genom spärren. Perongen utanför var minst lika full med folk. Han hittade sin mamma stå borta vid samma stolpe hon alltid gjort vid hans ankomst.

- Hej, hälsade han. Hans mamma vände sig om och kollade på honom innan hon omfamnade honom.

- Severus! Din far, hon snyftade lite smått. Severus förstod inte vad hon menade. Innan han hade åkt hade allt varit bra. Han klappade hennes smått på ryggen.

- Vad har hänt? Han kollade fundersamt på sin mamma.

- Du måste iväg! Severus kände hur hon snålade på orden. En ilska bubblade upp inom honom.

- Vadå iväg! Vad har hänt?! Han slet sig ifrån sin mors famn och studerade henne. Han märkte att hon var blekare än vanligt och hade mörka påsar under ögonen. Hon drog med sig honom bort till ett hörn.

- Han har gjort du-vet-vem lite ilsken, du måste iväg därför har jag anmält dig till en lägerskola, viskade hon. Severus stirrade på henne som om hon var galen.

- Lägerskola, vadå för lägerskola? Frågade han med viss avsmak i orden.

- En lägerskola för tonåringar, mumlade hon lite oskyldigt och började gå utåt.

- För mugglare?! Han sprang i kapp henne och ställde sig framför så hon var tvungen att stanna. Hon tog hans händer och såg vädjande upp på honom.

- Snälla Severus.

James sa adjö till sina vänner.

- Så ni kommer över till mig nästa vecka? Undrade Remus och log åt James som studerade Lily i ögonvrån.

- Visst, vi ses, svarade James .

- Mm vi ses, mumlade Peter och gick iväg.

- Hej då Sirius, lycka till, han log mot sin kompis och dunkade honom i ryggen.

- Tack, han log lite stelt tillbaka innan han började gå mot närmaste spis. Sirius föräldrar hade aldrig kommit och mött honom. James tyckte synd om sin vän och gick bort till sin egen familj.

- Hej gubben, hälsade hans mamma och kramade om honom.

- Hej grabben min, hälsade hans pappa och rufsade till honom i håret.

- Hej, hälsade han tillbaka och log mot sina föräldrar innan de följdes åt till deras bil.'

Lily såg bort på Carolyn. Hon skulle sakna henne otroligt mycket. Hon skulle åka till Amerika och stanna där hela sommaren hos sin pappa.

- Hej då, sa hon och kramade om sin vän innan hon gick ut ur spärren med de andra eleverna. Längre bort stod hennes föräldrar och hennes syster. Som vanligt såg de halvglada ut, i alla fall hennes syster. De gick bort till bilen och satte sig i. Vägen hem var ganska lång och tråkig. Hennes syster hade ett hånflin över hela ansiktet och Lily funderade var det var med henne. Hon kollade fundersamt på hennes syster som förstod vad hon menade.

- Mamma och pappa ska skicka iväg dig i sommar, på läger, viskade hon och fortsatte att le hela resan hem. Lily kunde knappt förstå det. Varför skulle de göra det?


	3. Chapter 2 Lägret

jag skriver alltid i word innan och jag svär på mitt liv att jag satt ut mellan rum emellan!

Jag lovar, och vet att det är jätte jobbigt att läsa utan.

Här är iallafall nytt kapitel, hoppas ni gillar det!

* * *

James satt uppe på sitt rum och trummade otåligt på sitt skrivbord. _Sirius skulle ha varit här för tio minuter sedan_ tänkte han och lyssnade efter minsta lilla ljud från vardagsrummet där nere. Han hade först väntat nere i en av fåtöljerna vid eldstaden men hans mamma hade inte stått ut med allt trummande och skickat upp honom på sitt rum. Helt plötsligt hördes det ett brak och sedan ett skrik. James flög upp från skrivbordsstolen, kastade sig ut ur rummet och ner för trappan och in till vardagsrummet. På golvet framför eldstaden låg hans mamma och Sirius.

- Jag ber så hemskt mycket om ursäkt Mrs Potter, började Sirius och försökte ta sig upp men misslyckades. I dörrkarmen stod James och skrattade åt den märkliga synen.

- Så mycket om ursäkt! Fortsatte han och kom loss från Mrs Potter och tog stats för att resa sig upp. James började lugna ner sig och gick fram till sin mamma och hjälpte henne upp.- Det gör inget Sirius, flämtade hon lite och satte upp sitt hår på nytt och rättade till kläderna.

- Hej hurru, Kom nu. Sa James och slog honom lite lätt på armen för att bryta den pinsamma tystnaden.

- Förlåt igen Mrs Potter, sa Sirius innan han följde efter James upp för trappan. Lily slängde hårt igen bildörren. Petunia hade haft rätt. Nu hade hennes föräldrar släppt av henne vid två bussar och massa mugglar tonåringar. Hon släpade sin stora väska där hon hade lagt ner mer än halva sin garderob, förutom sin skoluniform och kläderna som passar bättre in på Hogwarts. Hon stånkade fram till en kvinna i en gul uniform och en lista i handen.

- Hej, hälsade hon och släppte ner sin väska.

- Hej, namn? Frågade kvinnan och log lite mot Lily.

- Lily Evans, svarade hon och kvinnan böjde sig ner för att leta på listan. Lily hoppades lite att hon inte skulle stå med

- Här har vi dig, buss ett, svarade hon och pekade på den närmaste bussen.- Tack, mumlade Lily till svars och gick bort mot bussen. Väskan lämnade hon till chafören som lastade in den under bussen innan hon själv gick in i bussen. Det satt bara några få personer i bussen. Hon gick och satte sig för sig själv och kollade ut genom fönstret

.- Hej, hörde hon från sätet bredvid henne. Hon vände sig om och såg en pojke och en flicka sitta i sätet bredvid.

- Hej, hälsade hon tillbaka och log lite

.- Jag är Jeny Thomas och det här är min bror John, vad heter du? Frågade flickan. Båda två var brunhåriga och lockiga som hade samma färg som deras ögon.

- Jag heter Lily, Lily Evans, Vart bor ni då? Bussen började fyllas med fler folk och snart startade chafören motorn. I sista stund kom en blond flicka påspringade på bussen.

- Kan jag sitta där? Undrade hon och pekade på platsen bredvid Lily.

- Visst, jag är Lily, hälsade hon när flickan satt sig ner.

- Jag heter Melissa, hälsade hon tillbaka och log lite.

- Det här är Jeny och John, svarade hon och pekade på respektive person. Bussen började åka och Lily fortsatte att bekanta sig med sina nyfunna vänner.

Severus kollade upp mot den stora bussen. Han ville verkligen inte det här. Han suckade ännu en gång och gick på bussen. Han satte sig ganska långt fram i bussen och granskade de som kom på. Strax efter honom kom det ett killgäng med några fnittriga tjejer efter. Han blev genast lite ilsken, det fick honom att tänka på Marodörerna. Efter killgänget droppade det in lite folk.

- Hej, hälsade en av pojkarna som kom på. Han satte sig bakom Severus.

- Hej, hälsade han lite förvånat tillbaka.

- Jag heter Zac, sa han sedan och sträckte fram sin hand.

- Severus, svarade han och tog hans hand.

- Severus? Det var annorlunda, pojken log lite smått.

- Vart kommer du ifrån då? Man kunde knappt höra Severus svar som dränktes av motorns ljud.

James och Sirius gick fram längs gatan där Remus bodde. De hade bestämt att de alla skulle mötas där. Samma kväll skulle de vara full måne och de var tvungna att hitta ett bra ställa där de kunde få undan Remus eftersom de gamla rasat sönder.

- James kolla där! Ropade Sirius när de passerade en stor klippvägg.

- Vad? Undrade James och stirrade på klippväggen

- Ser du inte?! Frågade Sirius högt och stirrade på James.

- Nej säg vad det är! Svarade James smått irriterat och försökte se vad det var han menade. Sirius sprang fram till klippan och tryckte till. Nu såg James vad han menade och sprang fram för att hjälpa honom att flytta på klipp stenen. Hålet var visserligen litet men om man kröp in så skulle det nog gå. Sirius gick ner på alla fyra och började krypa in i hålet. James väntade utanför ifall någon skulle komma förbi. När Sirius kom ut såg James nyfiket på honom.

- Funkar det? Frågade han nyfiket.

- Visst det är jätte stort där inne, svarade han och flyttade sten framför hålet igen.

- Kom nu vi hämtar Remus och Peter, svarade James och började gå med Sirius hack i häl.

- När tror ni att vi är framme? Frågade Lily sina nya vänner efter att de åkt i runt två timmar.

- Jag vet inte men vi borde vara framme snart, svarade Melissa och kollade ut genom fönstret.

- Jag kan gå fram och fråga, erbjöd sig John och reste sig upp och gick fram till chafören och frågade.

- Om bara några minuter, svarade han när han återvände och satte sig bredvid Jeny igen.

- Nämen kolla, kan det vara där? Frågade Jeny och pekade ut genom fönstret. Hon verkade inte vara den ända som märkt stugorna lite längre bort, för ljudnivån höjdes redan lite och fler flyttade närmare fönstret. Lily tittade även hon ut och såg säkert sju små stugor och en större stuga. Det rasslade till i högtalarna och en röst ekade i bussen." Vi har nu anländigt till stugplatsen. Ni kommer bo sex stycken i varje stuga, respektive tjejer och killar. När ni kommer fram ska ni samlas ute på gården med näsorna mot stor stugan där ni ska bli indelade" Bussen stannade och dörrarna öppnade sig. Alla i bussen började genast plocka ihop sina saker och lämnade bussen. Lily gick skrattandes ut ur bussen med Jeny, John och Melissa och ställde sig bland alla andra barnen.

- Kommer du Severus? Ropade Zac som kommit av bussen före honom.

- Jaja jag kommer, ropade han till svars. Hon tog med sig sin sport väska ifrån bussen och Zac tog sin ryggsäck."Ni kan hitta stuglistorna borta vid ingången, tjejernas lista till höger och killarnas till vänster." Ekade det över området. De verkade ha missat det mesta av talet. Deras buss kom ju sist så det var ju inte så konstigt. Hela området började röra sig framåt mot den största stugan. Severus och Zac stod kvar och väntade lite. Det fanns ju inga behov av att skynda sig.

- Melissa vad står det?! Ropade Lily över folkmässan.

- Ja! Hörde hon Melissa ropa och hon blev genast nyfiken

- Vi är alla tre i samma stuga! Tjöt hon lyckligt.

- Ja! Svarade Lily och log stort mot båda två innan de tog sina väskor och gick lyckligt bort mot sin stuga.

- Stuga sju med John Thomas, Jake Winslet och Melot och Tristan Malford, läste Zac upp från listan.

- Kom då, svarade Severus och de gick bort mot stugan. När de kom fram öppnade de dörren och gick in. Rummet var ganska litet och nästan det ända som fanns i rummet var de tre våningssängarna och resten av killarna.

- Hej, hälsade Zac och de andra killarna svarade tillbaka.

- Känner ni några andra här då? Fortsatte Zac glatt.

- Min syster Jeny och så träffade jag några på bussen som heter Melissa Stewards och Lily Evans också, svarade John och packade upp sina saker lite.

- Sa du Lily Evans? Upprepade Severus och stirrade tomt på John.

* * *

Nu ska det vara fixat, även om det blev väldiga mellanrum mellan raderna, hmm aja skit i det och skicka en komentar,

Kram Zozzo


	4. Chapter 3 Rundan

Nytt kapitel!

Precis som de flesta har jag jätte mycket läcor nu så det är därför har det tagit tid...

Kapitel. 3

- Lily vakna! Skrek Melissa och Lily flög upp ur sängen.

- Herregud vad du skräms, mumlade hon trött och gnuggade sig i ögonen.

- Kom nu vi ska samlas om fyrtio minuter, svarade hon och gick bort till spegeln för att göra sig klar. Lily slängde benen över sängen och gick bort mot sin väska. Hon rotade runt lite tills hon hittade en svart topp med en passande kjol. Hon tog på sig kläderna och gick tröttsamt ut på gården bort mot det gemensamma tjejbadrummet. Hon gick förbi några blonda fnittriga liv och in i ett utav båsen. Hon satte sig ner och funderade lite på gårdagen. Hon hade haft väldigt tur. Denna resa kanske inte var ett så dumt val ändå.

- Hallå Sev kommer du? Ropade Zac som stod i dörrkarmen fullt på klädd och klar. Severus ryckte på sig sina Jeans och gick ut ur stugan med Zac och John.

- Det är väll okej att jag kallar dig Sev? Frågade han sedan när de gick över gården. Severus vände sig mot honom och funderade på det, han hade väll inte mycket till val.

- Visst, svarade han bara. Det var redan mycket folk ute på gården. De skulle ha något slags möte så man lärde känna fler folk. Severus tyckte det verkade löjligt. Bara man kände någon så. Det gick upp en kvinna på scenen med en mikrofon i handen. "Välkomna hit till erat hem denna sommar, idag ska ni bli indelade i grupper på åtta i varje. Fyra killar och fyra tjejer. Så då börjar vi, i grupp ett är det, Jake Winslet, David McLane, Joe Thomson, Eric Donegal tillsammans med Nicole Kingston, Elizabeth Longstreet, Fay Dean, Nadine Young." Kvinnan fortsatte att räkna upp grupper och placera ut dem på området. "och nu till sista gruppen, Zac Smith, Severus Snape, John Thomas och Chad McPartland tillsammans med Lily Evans, Melissa Williams, Jeny Thomas och Ellie White ni går bort till stuga fem. Så nu när alla har fått grupper går ni tipsrundan i ordning. Ni som är mer åt slutet får väll umgås lite medans ni väntar." Kvinna gick ner från scenen och gick bort mot några andra ledare. Severus, Zac och John började röra sig mot stuga fem. Han hade just fått det bekräftat. Lily var här.

Lily spärrade upp sina ögon när hon hörde Snape's namn. Hon kunde inte tro det. Hon började vilt leta runt i folksamlingen. Hon ville se det innan hon var säker. Även fast hon redan visste att det var sant, Severus Snape var inget vanligt namn.

- Lily vad letar du efter? Frågade Jeny och granskade Lily.

- Kom, sa hon och drog med sig de andra mot stuga fem. När människorna började skingra sig såg hon hennes grupp vid stuga fem. Hon stannade tvärt till och stirrade bort mot killarna. Han stod där, det var han.

- Jag lovar Remus, du kommer att älska det., Sirius och James drog med sig Remus bort mot klippan. Det hade börjat skymma och månen skulle snart visa sig.

- Tada! Ropade James och höll upp händerna framför grottan.

- Asså killar jag vet inte, svarade Remus tvekande.

- Men kom igen nu vi hittar inget annat i tid! Klagade Sirius.

- aja kom då, svarade Remus och kröp in i grottan. Den var väldigt rymlig, det var bara ingången som var liten. I taket strömmade det in månljus och Remus förvandlades. De andra gjorde det samma. Remus var lugn denna natt ända fram tills det hördes sten skrammel vid ingången. In i grottan kröp en pojke på runt elva år. Pojken såg förskräckt på Remus och de andra tre djuren. Remus röt till och sprang mot pojken. James insåg vad som skulle hända och kastade sig över Remus. Sirius som även han förstod jagade pojken ut ur grottan. Efter att dem fått Remus under kontroll igen gick de alla tre ut och lämnade honom ensam ett tag.

Lily och de andra tjejerna gick fram till killarna. Alla förutom Lily och Severus hälsade glatt på varandra de gav varandra en mörkblick. De andra i gruppen såg på dem men ett undrande blick.

- Ja, vi kanske ska presentera varandra! Föreslog Melissa för att bryta tystnaden.

- Jag heter Melissa.

- Jag heter Jeny

- John

- Zac

- Chad

- Ellie, var det någon som tyst mumlade.

- Lily

- Severus

- Okej, någon som känner varandra sedan innan, frågade hon sedan och kollade på Lily och Severus.

Ingen sa någonting. Lily kollade förvånat bort mot Jeny och John.

- ja juste, vi är syskon, sa Jeny och nickade mot John samtidigt som log lite, mest mot Zac.

- Om ni ursäktar oss, sa Melissa och log lite mot de andra när hon drog med sig Jeny och Lily.

- Okej, berätta! Sa Melissa med bestäms röst.

- Vad? Frågade Lily oskyldigt.

- Ja du och Severus, det är ju inte första gången ni träffas! Svarade Jeny

- Okej, vi går på samma skola och är inte exakt bästisar, svarade hon enkelt.

- Det förklara en viss del, svarade Melissa och tjejerna började gå tillbaka.

- Asså killar vad hände egentligen igår? Undrade Remus. De satt på hans rum och alla tre hade varit ganska tysta hela dagen.

- Nämen inget, mumlade James. De hade bestämt att inte berätta något för honom.

- Någonting hände! Det vet jag, så ni kan bara säga det! Remus började bli otåligt.

- Okej så här var det…, började James men Sirius hindrade honom till att fortsätta.

- Nej James, Vi lovade att inte säga något!

- Men han är värd att veta! Svarade James ilsket.

- Peter, vad säger du?! Svarade Sirius ilsket.

- Jaa.. veet inntee, stammade han fram. Han var tydligen rädd för att ställa sig på någons sida som vanligt.

- Jag berättar nu, svarade James och såg bestämd ut och började berätta om vad som hänt föregående kväll.

- Det är våran tur nu, svarade Zac och skyndade sig fram till första frågan.

- Hur blev världen till? Läser han på lappen.

- Var det inte Big ben? Undrade han och log lite retligt. Jeny, John och Melissa började skratt.

- Du har fel!! Det var Big Bang! Tjöt Ellie ilsket. De andra kollade förvånat på henne och började skratta.

- Nämen jag tror det är Big Ben, svarar Chad och kliade sig lite på huvudet.

- Ja med, säger John

- Skriv det du Lily, säger Zac och börjar gå igen.

- Det kan vi ju inte skriva! Det är ju fel!! Tjöt Ellie bestämt.

- Ser det här ansiktet ut som det bryr sig? Svarade Zac och gjorde en väldigt rolig min som fick alla förutom Ellie att skratta. De fortsatte gå med Ellie i bakgrunden och svarade ganska knäppt på de flesta frågorna med Ellies motstånd. Efter ett tag kom de skrattandes in som sista lag. De gick fram och lämnade sina svar till ledaren som gick upp och ställde sig på scenen. "Nu när alla grupper har kommit in så får ni fri tid tills lunchen vid ett" Sa hon i mikrofonen och gick ner från scenen igen.

- Så ska vi göra någonting? Frågade Melissa deras grupp. Ellie hade redan försvunnit bort till en längre kopia av henne själv.

- Visst, svarade Zac och log lite mot tjejerna.

- Vi kan gå ner till vattnet? Föreslog Severus och ryckte på axlarna. Lily hade aldrig sätt honom så här, han var så annorlunda.

- Jag gjorde vadå?? Skrek Remus ut.

- Remus det är okej, pojken är okej, svarade James lugnt.

- De fick dig under kontroll igen, sa Peter lite tyst och pekade på James och Sirius.

- Det är för farligt ställe vi måste hitta något mer gömt! Protesterade han ilsket.

- Visst, Remus, självklart om det är det du vill, svarade Sirius lite trött.

- Självklart, jag kunde ha bitit honom! Skrek han argt ut.

- Men du kanske inte fattar det!

- Det är klart jag förstår! Skrek Sirius till svars

- Varför protesterar du då!

- Jag protesterar inte! Och om du inte vill ha mig här är det bäst att jag går kanske!

- Gör det då!

- Tänk för att jag gör det, svarade Sirius bara och lämnade rummet med en smäll.

Hoppas ni gillar det och att ni mår bra!

Kram Zozzo


	5. Chapter 4 Breven

Dagarna utan Sirius blev bara mer och mer långsamma. De tre pojkarna tillbringade mer och mer tid ifrån varandra. Ibland undrade han till och med om Peter lämnade området. Det kändes som om att han hade förlorat alla sina vänner. Han behövde någon att prata med. Han hämtade lite papper och en penna och satte sig ensam ute i trädgården.

_Hej Lily!_

_Jag vet att det verkar konstigt att jag skriver till dig. Vi har aldrig riktigt blivigt vänner och det är synd, jag vet att min förälskelse för dig har varit ett utav problemen men det har jag börjat släppa. Jag skulle vilja lära känna dig bättre. Vad har du för dig? Om du inte gör något speciellt kanske du vill träffas, om du gör något (eller inte vill) kan vi väll fortsätta via brev. Jag förstår ifall du kommer kasta detta brev, men ge mig en chans att bli din vän._

_Häls. James Potter_

Det var delvis lite kort med det fick duga för den här gången. Han vek ihop brevet, la ner det i ett kuvert som han adresserade till Lily och visslade till, hans svarta uggla kom flygande från det öppna fönstret i Remus rum. Den satte sig på hans arm och höll fram benet medans James knöt fast brevet. - Till Lily, jag är nog kvar här när du kommer tillbaka, han gav ugglan en godis bit och lät den flyga iväg.

- Plocka svamp, kan det bli värre än det här? Klagade Melissa och klampade runt i den lite fuktiga skogen.

- Det kan… börja regna, föreslog Zac och tog upp en svamp och la ner den i korgen. Melissa gav honom en arg blick och fortsatte gå. Det dundrade till över huvudena på dem och himlen öppnade sig . Melissa tittade ännu surare bort mot Zac där de stod och blev genom blöta.

- Du har aldrig funderat på att bli väderleksreporter Zac? Frågade Chad och skrattade lite. Lily, Jeny, John och Severus instämde i hans skratt.

- Jag hatar kolloledare! Svarade Melissa surt. De andra började skratta ännu mer.

- Kom nu vi går tillbaka, skrattade Lily fram. De kämpade sig fram bland stenarna i skogen när Lily kände en obehaglig kyla sträcka sig i luften. Hon gav Severus en nervös blick som tydligen också hade förstått vart kylan kom ifrån.

- Kom vi skyndar oss! Sa Lily och började springa. Hon hörde de andra följa henne tätt inpå. När de kom ut i skogen allesammans välbehållna skyndade det sig mot deras stugor.

- Det kändes mycket kallare inne i skogen, sa Jeny och torkade sitt blöta hår med en handduk.

- Jag vet! Instämde Melissa och såg bort mot Jeny. De andra två fortsatte samtalet livligt medans Lily gick ut och satte sig på bänken utanför tätt omringad av en filt. Som på beställning kom Severus gående mot stugan och satte sig ner bredvid henne.

- Visst var det dem? Frågade hon och såg tvivlande på honom.

- Ja, det var det, svarade han och kollade in mot skogen.

- Såg du någon? Undrade hon och såg på honom, nu var hon nästan rädd.

- Nej, men det finns inget annat som kan förklara den snabba kylan, svarade han och vände sig mot henne nu.

- Vad gjorde dem här? Frågade hon ängsligt.

- Jag har ingen aning, Ja jag ska fortsätta gå mot stugan, svarade han bara och reste sig upp och visade killarnas korg med svampar.

- Kan du ta våran också? Bad hon och räckte honom korgen som stod bredvid bänken.

- Visst, svarade han bara och grimaserade lite samtidigt som han lyfte upp korgen och gick bort mot storstugan. Lily stod kvar och kollade efter honom när han gick in i stugan. Precis när hon skulle vända sig om och gå in även hon kom det en stor svart uggla flygandes och satte sig på räcket. Hon kollade förskräckt sig omkring med som tur var fanns det ingen i närheten. Hon gick fram till ugglan och lossade brevet samt öppnade det. Hon log lite smått medans hon läste det. Hon gick in och hämtade papper och penna och gick ut till ugglan igen.

_Hej James_

_Jag är faktiskt ganska upptagen och kommer tyvärr inte ha tid att träffa dig men jag kan gärna brevväxla med dig. Jag är på ett mugglar läger, tro det eller ej. Vad har du för dig då? Hänger med Marodörerna som vanligt? Själv har jag skaffat nya vänner, mugglare delvis men trevliga._

_Mvh Lily._

Hon fick skriva snabbt för att undvika att någon skulle märka henne när hon band fast brevet vid ugglan och såg den flyga iväg. Precis när den försvunnit över trädkronorna flög dörren upp och Jeny och Melissa stod i dörrkarmen.

- Här är du ju! Utbrast Jeny med en suck.

- Vi har letat över allt efter dig! Suckade Melissa och Jeny flinar lite smått.

- Överallt? jag har stått här ute hela tiden så i så fall har ni bara letat där inne, svarade Lily och ser strängt på de båda två.

- Men samma sak, kom nu! Svarade Melissa och drog med sig Lily och Jeny bort mot storstugan.

- Blää maten här är verkligen äcklig, stönar Jeny och skjuter iväg sin tallrik.

- Är såå på din sida! Håller Melissa med och skjuter utan sin med.

- Lily kan jag få prata med dig, mellan fyra ögon? Frågade Chad och reste sig upp. Lily såg förvånat på honom men följde efter. Melissa och Jeny satt och hånlog medans hon gick bort mot väggen han stod.

- Vad är det Chad? Frågade hon och såg undrande på honom. Hade hon gjort något fel? Misstänkte han något? Var han också magisk?

- Skulle du kunna tänka dig att gå ut med mig, någon gång? Frågade han och skruvade lite nervöst på sig. Lily såg chockat men lugnat på honom.

- Ja, visst! Svarar hon och ler lite mot honom.

- Vad bra, vad sägs som på fredag? Han såg lättat på henne och log ett charmigt leende.

- Fredag blir jätte fint, svara hon bara och fortsätter att le mot honom.

- Då hämtar jag dig vid sju? Han började gå lite långsamt.

- Visst sju, svarade hon bara och gick med honom.

- Jag måste gå och fixa en sak men vi ses, sa han och skyndade sig ut genom dörren.

- A, vi ses, han hon säga innan han var försvunnen i dörren. Hon gick tillbaka och satte sig bland tjejerna igen och låtsades som ingenting.

- Hallå?! Vad hände? Utbrast Melissa efter att Lily varit tyst i säkert tiosekunder.

- Han bjöd ut mig, svarade hon som världens enklaste sak och tog ännu en tugga av de halvtslibbiga makaronerna.

- Och? Fortsatte Jeny och såg intresserat på henne. Lily log bara mot dem.

- När? Frågade Melissa som hade fattat hennes vink.

- På fredag, svarade hon och tog ännu en tugga. Den här sommaren skulle bli väldigt lyckad.

- Tja Chad vart har du varit? Frågade Severus och hängde upp en handduk över ett utav träbalkarna i taket.

- Bjudit ut en tjej, svarade hon och la sig ner på sin säng.

- Vem? Frågade John intresserat och satte sig ner på sin egen säng, som stod bredvid.

- Lily, svarade han och tog upp en tidning från golvet och granskade framsidan.

- Lily Evans? Severus gav honom en undrande blick.

- Ja vadå då, Gör det något? Han släppte tidningen på bordet och stirrade på dem allihop.

- Nej då, ingenting, svarade dem bara och började hålla på med annat igen. Severus kände ändå ett nytt hat mot Chad bildas inom honom.

James blev ovanligt glad när hans uggla kom tillbaka med Lilys svar. Han blev väll lite besviken när de inte kunde träffas men var ändå glad över att han startat kontakt, vem vet en dag kanske det skulle bli något. Han hämtade snabbt papper och penna och satte sig ner under samma träd som han hade skrivit det första brevet.

_Hej Lily._

_Du hade i stortsätt rätt, jag är med marodörerna fast inte alla, Sirius har rymt. Vi bråkade lite och vi har inte kunnat hitta honom någonstans. Hoppas du har kul och inte kärar ner dig i någon för mycket. Skoja bara._

_…_

Han fortsätter att skriva. Denna gång ett mycket längre brev. När han var klar band han fast brevet vid ugglan och skickade iväg den.

* * *

Kapitlet blev väldigt kort men det är iallafall något!

Hoppas ni skriver en rad om vad ni tyckte!


	6. Chapter 5 Chads Misstankar

Nytt Kapitel även fast det är bara en som har kommenterat har nästa klart också och det är ett riktigt smaskigt än men den får ni inte förens jag har fått lite fler svar.

Så Kapitel 5:

* * *

- Okej hur ser jag ut? Frågade Lily de andra. Det var fredagskväll och det var bara tio minuter kvar till klockan skulle slå sju och Chad skulle komma. Lily hade tillbringat större delen av eftermiddagen med att göra sig klar.

- Du ser jätte fin ut, svarade Jeny som satt på Lilys säng bland klädbergen.

- Japp du ser skit snygg ut, svarade Melissa och gick fram för at rätta till Lilys korta jeanskjol. Till den hade hon ett mörkgrönt linne. Det knackade på dörren och Jeny flög upp för att öppna.

- Hej, är Lily klar? Frågade Chad och såg in i stugan.

- Ja visst, jag är klar, svarade Lily och greppade tag i sin väska och gick ut.

- Hej, hälsade han och kysste henne lite lätt på kinden. Lily var lite förvånad men gjorde inte motstånd. Han såg väldigt sexig ut i kläderna han bar.

- Vad vacker du är, sa han och de började gå ut på området. Lily log lite mot honom.

- Tack, svarade hon och vände blicken mot hans hand, han bar en stor picknick korg av trä. De började gå ner mot sjön medans de pratade om diverse saker.

- Severus, du verkar sur, är det något? Frågade Zac och satte sig bekymrat på Severus säng där han satt och läste en tidning. Severus kollade förvånat upp från tidningen.

- Nej, svarade han enkelt. Egentligen var det ju något inom honom som brann men inget han kunde berätta för någon annan.

- Hänger ni med ner och äter? Frågade John som precis hade kommit ut från badrummet.

- Sev? Zac vände sig mot Severus som hade vänt blicken ner i tidningen igen.

- Mm Visst, svarade han och la tidningen på sängbordet och reste sig upp för att gå med de andra killarna. Egentligen fruktade han att se Lily och Chad i matsalen, fast förhoppningsvis var de inte där.

Lily och Chad fanns inte i matsalen, vilket konstigt nog gav Severus en klump i magen. Killarna gick fram och satte sig bredvid tjejerna, Jeny och Melissa. Zac satte sig väldigt nära Jeny. Severus gav honom en -Jasså- blick samtidigt som han hånlog lite. Zac log lite tillbaka och ryckte på axlarna. De tog alla för sig av maten och satt länge och bara pratade.

James tillbringade mer tid att sitta vid fönstret i hopp om att hans uggla skulle komma tillbaka. Han reste sig upp från fönster gaveln och gick fram till Remus som satt på sin säng och läste. Peter var borta, igen.

- Kan jag låna henne? Frågade han och sträckte fram armen så att Remus uggla kunde hoppa upp på hans arm.

- Visst, men du har väll en egen? Svarade han med bekymrat.

- Jo men han är ute med ett brev, svarade James och satte ner ugglan vid fönstret samtidigt som han tog lite papper och en penna och skrev hastigt ner:

_Hej Sirius!_

_Du måste komma tillbaka nu, alla här saknar dig, till och med Remus Han visste inte om det var sant men han hoppades på det._

_Ifall du inte vill komma tillbaka kan du väll i alla fall säga vart du är så jag kan känna mig säker på att du är okej_

_Mvh James_

Han knöt fast brevet vid ugglans ben och skickade iväg den.

- Blir det bra här? Frågade Chad och ställde ner picknick korgen i gräset men utsikt över vattnet och solnedgången.

- Jätte fint, svarade hon och log mot honom. Han tog ut en filt ur picknick korgen och bredde ut den över gräset. Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och började plocka fram olika saker. Lily kände hur hungern smög fram.

- Blir det bra? Frågade han och räckte henne en bagett.

- Tack, svarade hon och tog emot mackan och tog en tugga. Den smakade helt okej.

- Vart fick du maten ifrån, frågade hon och tog ännu en tugga.

- Tja jag charmade mattanterna lite så, han blinkade lite mot henne och log charmigt. Hon smälte. Han var killen som hon drömt om när hon var liten. Det slingade blonda håret, snygga muskler, klar blåa ögon. Hon log tillbaka mot honom. Han var helt perfekt, Eller det var det hon trodde.

- Du vet att Severus är kär i dig? Sa han helt plötsligt. Lily ryggade förvånat tillbaka.

- Va? Frågade hon och tittade bekymrat på honom.

- Jag förstår vad du menar, han är ju inte direkt någon drömprins, Chad skrattade lite smått och log mot henne, hon besvarade inte hans leende.

- Det där har du missuppfattat helt, Severus är inte kär i mig, vi går ju i samma skola och vi har ett ganska… vad ska man säga? Elakt förflutet, svarade hon och tog en klunk av drickan han gett henne.

- Går ni i samma skola? Frågade han förvånat och tog även han en klunk.

- Ja, Har han inte sagt det? Undrade hon och bytte ställning.

- Nepp, inte ett ord, inte till mig i alla fall, svarade han och försökte flytta sig närmare henne med att även han byta ställning.

- Nehe, Tja nu vet du i allfall, svarade hon och kollade ut mot sjön och Chad flyttade lite närmare igen. Lily låtsades som om att hon inte märkte det. Chad måste vara helt ute och cyklar, Severus kunde ju inte vara kär i henne, eller?

Det knackade på fönstret när James, Remus och Peter kom in i Remus sovrum efter att ha ätit middag. Utanför satt två ugglor. James nästan kastade sig fram till fönstret.

Han lyfte inte de två ugglorna och lossade dem från deras brev. Han tog upp Lilys först.

Han märkte lätt på framsidan vems som var vems. Lilys var skrivet med en prydlig handstil medan Sirius var halvt ner krafsad.

_Hej James_

_Jag hoppas ni har rett ut det där med Sirius nu, jag tycker mest synd om honom. Tänk på hans familj och att alla ni tre umgås utan honom och så. Själv ska jag ut på dejt ikväll, med en kille som heter Chad. Jag tänkte att det inte gjorde något att jag berättade det för dig, du har ju ändå kommit över mig eller? Och det där med att Peter försvinner hela tiden är nog inte något att oroa sig för han gör väll privata saker. Hur lång tid ska ni tillbringa hos Remus då? Jag tänkte på Mrs Lupin. Hoppas du mår bra._

_Mvh Lily_

James log igenom större delen av brevet förutom delen om Chad. Visst hade han kommit över henne? Han tänkt Lily stå och kyssa en mugglar snubbe. Usch. Ett tydligt nej på frågan fast det kunde han ju inte skriva till henne. Men han började skratta när hon nämnde Peters privata saker. Han la brevet åt sidan och tog upp Sirius.

_Hej Tagghorn,_

_Jag är för tillfället i spökande stugan, när ska du hem?_

_Jag tänker nog inte återvända till Lupins._

_Kan jag komma till dig när du återvänder hemåt?_

_Häls. Sirius_

James såg hur Sirius hade skrivit på baksidan av brevet han skickat. Det fick hon att bestämma sig. Han skulle hem nu.

- Remus jag tror jag måste åka hem nu, började han tvekande.

- Vadå har det hänt något? Frågade Remus oroligt.

- Tja inte direkt men jag lovade mamma att inte stanna kvar för länge, ljög han ihop och log lite mot honom.

- Visst, svarade Remus och tog sin bok igen. James suckade lite inombords. Denna vecka hade sett lika dan ut hela veckan. Han tog lite papper och kladdade ner att han åkte hem nu och skickade iväg det till Sirius. Han packade ihop sina saker och sa hej då till Peter och Remus.

De hade suttigt i snart tre timmar på samma filt och bara pratat. Lily uppskattade det väldigt mycket. Hon berättade om James och hennes syster, fast självklart bytte hon ut allt till mugglar vis. De reste sig upp och började packa ihop sina saker och började gå bort över den stora gräsmattan. Han följde henne bort till dörren.

- Jaha, jag hade trevligt, sa han och log lite charmigt mot henne.

- Jag med, svarade hon och log lite tillbaka.

- God natt då, sa han och böjde sig fram mot hennes ansikte. Hon blundade och deras läppar möttes. Lily njöt av den tid kyssen varade. Det var länge sedan hon hade upplevt den känslan. Han strök hennes kind och reste sig igen.

- God natt, mumlade hon till svars och han tog något steg ner och började gå bort mot sin stuga. Hon stod kvar ett tag och såg honom försvinna mot sin stuga innan hon gick in. På en av sängarna satt Melissa och Jeny och spelade kort. Först låtsades Lily som ingenting och gick bara in för att hänga av sig sin jacka. Hon märkte att en tystnad hade fallit över rummet där hon kommit in. Hon gick fram till vattenkranen och tog ett glas när Melissa inte kunde hålla sig längre.

- Men vad tusan väntar du på? Utbrast hon nyfiket och vände sig mot Lily.

- Vad? Frågade Lily oskyldigt och gick runt i rummet lite.

- Du kan inte tro att du kan använda den där igen, vad hände? Protesterade Jeny och log lite.

- Okej då, det var trevlig, svarade hon och satte sig ner på sängen mitt emot den de satt på.

- Trevligt? Frågade Melissa som inte lät övertygad.

- Kysstes ni? Frågade Jeny rakt av.

- Jag kommer inte berätta alla detaljer, svarade Lily och tog fram sin pyjamas.

- Ni gjorde det, Var han bra? Tjöt Jeny och satte sig i Lilys säng istället.

- Men Jeny, tror du verkligen jag kommer svara på det!? Svarade Lily lite chockat och log lite mot sin kompis.

Chad kom in genom dörren med ett alldeles för självsäkert ansiktsuttryck, enligt Severus.

- Hade du kul? Frågade Zac som stod och tvättade händerna efter en ganska lerig städning av stugan.

- Ja, Lily är skit snygg ju, svarade han och log lite lurigt. Severus litade inte på honom för femöre.

- Men Jeny är snyggare, svarade Zac bara och log ännu större John kom precis ut från badrummet efter en dusch.

- Du vet att jag hörde det där? Skämtade han och svingade lite med handduken i luften.'

- Vadå då? Du vill väll inte ha henne hoppas jag, skämtade Zac tillbaka och gick bakom en säng för att undvika Johan handduk som hade svingats mot honom. Severus satt på sin säng och skrattade åt de två pojkarna som sprang runt i stugan och jagade varandra medan Chad mumlade något om omogna.

- Hallå? Ropade James och släppte sin väsa i den lilla hallen. Hon hängde upp sin jacka i garderoben och släpade med sig väskan i n i vardagsrummet.

- Hallå!? Ropade ha igen högre den här gången, men ingen svarade. Hon gick fram till kylskåpet och drack lite mjölk innan han stängde det igen och kollade sig runt i köket, det såg ut som om hans mamma hade lämnat det snabbt. På Sida av spisen stod några halvkokta potatisar i en kastrull och på bänken låg lite kött. Han tog köttet och la in det i kylskåpet så det inte skulle bli dåligt. Vart kunde dem vara?

- Hallå? Hördes en röst i hallen och James skyndade sig ut dit. I dörrkarmen stod Sirius ganska smutsig.

- Hej, hälsade James och log mot honom även om han var väldigt besviken inom sig men intalade sig snabbt att de säkert var okej.

- Vart är resten? Frågade Sirius och ställde ner sin väska bredvid James samtidigt som han kollade ut från hallen i hopp om att se Mr eller Mrs Potter.

- Ingen aning, svarade han rynkade på näsan när Sirius kom nära.

- Hurru du kanske ska ta och duscha, flämtade han för att visa att Sirius stank, även om han överdrev lite.

- Jo kanske det, svarade han och log lite snett och försvann upp för trappan. James skakade bara på huvudet och gick in i köket igen.

- Är Lily här? Hördes en bekant stämma ute vid dörren.

- Visst, kom in, svarade Melissa och man hörde hur dörren åkte igen. Lily skyndade sig bort till dörren och såg Chad stå där och le lite snett.

- Hej, hälsade hon och log mot honom.

- Hej, hälsade han tillbaka. Det blev lite tyst mellan de två. Chad tittade bort mot Melissa och Jeny snabbt och Melissa fattade genast.

- Lily vi går och… ja, sa hon bara och drog med sig Jeny ut från rummet.

- Jag undrade bara om du skulle vilja gå ut med mig igen? Han såg tvekande bort mot henne. Lily tyckte han såg så söt ut när han gjorde så. När han hår föll ner över ögonen och…

- Ja visst, gärna, svarade hon efter att ha avbrutit sig från sina dagdrömmar.

- Toppen, vad sägs som om att vi går på karaoken ikväll och går på en promenad efter eller nått? Föreslog han och såg uppmuntrande på henne.

- Låter toppen, svarade Lily och log ännu större.

- Men då kommer jag vid halv sex då? Han hade börjat gå lite smått mot dörren men hade fortfarande ögonen på henne.

- Det blir jätte bra, svarade hon bara och såg honom le en sista gång innan han försvann ut. Det tog inte mer än tre sekunder innan Jeny och Melissa var tillbaka för att fråga ut Lily.

* * *

Lite längre än de andra i alla fall, tror jag.

Desto mer svar desto längre (kanske) ;)

Hoppas ni gillade det

kram Zozzo


	7. Chapter 6 Sannigen vara den värsta

Jag har eller hade tappat skrivlusten och fått idétroka så har inte varit inne och så. Hur som helst kommer kapitlet nu:) Det är det här kapitlet jag byggt alla tidigare kapitlen på så får se vad jag har som nytt mål sen. Hoppas ni tycker om det. Kramar Zozzo

* * *

Lily slog händerna för öronen för att dölja tjutet från mikrofonen

Lily slog händerna för öronen för att dölja tjutet från mikrofonen.

- Hallå, testar, ett två, ett två, ekade Mrs Austin röst i lokalen. Till höger satt Chad och log mot henne, hon log tillbaka och hon kände hur hans hand slöt sig runt hennes.

- Välkomna hit till karaokekvällen! Ungdomarna i lokalen tjöt glatt och klappade händer.

- Ni kommer att få komma upp självmant eller så väljer Jake där uppe ut någon eller några, Hon pekade upp mot balkongen där en kille satt bakom en hög med apparater och strålkastare. Skulle Lily över huvud taget kunna tänka sig sjunga skulle hon inte vilja bli utvald av Jake.

- Det finns låtlistor på varje bord som ni kan kolla igenom innan ni kommer upp, Vill ni sjunga anmäler ni er till Ellen här bredvid, fortsatte hon och pekade på en gråhårig gammal tant som inte såg särskild road ut. Chad tog genast upp ett häfte och bläddrade igenom det lite.

- Okej, vad vill ni ha och dricka? Frågade Zac som ställt sig upp.

- Ta något som verkar gott bara, svarade Melissa utan att lyfta blicken från häftet med låtar. Zac höjde lite på ögonbrynen.

- Jaha okej, ni andra då?

- Vi tar samma sak, svarade Jeny som stod lutad över Melissas axel. Zac ryckte lite på axlarna och vände sig om för att gå.

- Jag följer med och hjälper dig, sa Chad och skyndade sig efter Zac.

- Tjejer vill ni sjunga något med mig? bad Melissa och fortsatte bläddra igenom häftet.

- Jag vill! erbjöd sig Jeny och hoppade upp ur stolen och de båda började bestämma låt. Killarna kom tillbaka med några färgglada drinkar till alla. Efter en kvart rasslade det till i mikrofonen igen.

- Nu har vi fått in tillräckligt många anmälningar för att vi ska kunna börja, först ut är Belle och Tessy, ropade hon ut och två översminkade tjejer steg upp på scenen och sjöng ganska falskt.

- Det här ger en huvudvärk, viskade Chad och Lily log lite. När tjejerna sjungit klart applåderade alla lite halvhjärtat.

- Nästa upp är Chad! ropade hon ut och Chad reste sig upp medans alla runt bordet såg förvånat efter honom. Han hade inte sagt att han skulle sjunga.

- Hrm, den här är till en väldigt speciell tjej här inne ikväll, Chad log lite mot Lily innan musiken gick i gång och han började sjunga.

- Gud vad gullig han är, viskade Melissa

- Visst är han, svarade Lily bara och kunde inte sluta le. När Chad väl kom tillbaka log hon större än någonsin.

- Jag hoppas att du förstod att jag menade dig, sa han och log lite snett mot henne. Hon böjde sig fram och kysste honom lätt.

- Det är det guligaste någon kille har gjort till mig, svarade hon och nästan strålade samtidigt som hon tänkte på James usla försök att få henne på fall.

- Vill du gå en runda? Frågade han samtidigt som han reste sig upp och erbjöd henne hans hand.

- Visst, svarade hon bara och tog den medan de gick ut på området.

- Det är verkligen det gulligaste någon någonsin har gjort mot mig, sa hon allvarligt när de väl satt sig ner vid strandkanten. Chad svarade inte utan böjde sig närmare henne och kysste henne passionerat. Hennes hand flyttade sig automatiskt upp mot baksidan av hans huvud och hon gled ner på marken. Hon kände hur hans hand stryka sig upp längs hennes lår och hon kände sig genast väldigt obekväm. Hon avbröt kyssen och kollade upp mot Chad.

- Chad jag vet inte om jag vill det här nu, vi har ju bara varit ute två gånger och… hon blev avbruten mitt i av att han kysste henne ännu en gång. Hon tog det som ett ja och kysste honom tillbaka. Hon kände hur hans hand strök sig upp längs hennes lår ännu en gång.

- Snälla Chad, sa hon och försökte ta bort hans hand. Men han var mycket starkare än henne. Hon kände hur hans hand strök sig upp över hennes rygg och hur han knäppte upp hennes Bh. Hon kämpade med att få bort honom.

- Vad är det är du rädd att förlora oskulden nu? svarade han hånfullt och drog ut hennes Bh. Hon hade ingen aning om hur han hade fått av den.

- Snälla sluta, Hjälp! Ropade hon ilsket. Hon försökte att slita sig loss men han höll henne för hårt och ryckte lätt av hennes linne. Han började försöka få av henne hennes kjol fortfarande med ett hånleende.

- Ingen kommer att höra dig Lily, sa han och fick av den. Det började gå upp för Lily att det han sa var sanning. Hon började gråta.

- Släpp mig, Låt mig vara! Skrek hon och försökte slå sig loss. Hon låg nu nästan helt naken. Hon kämpade med att försöka komma loss men han höll fortfarande i henne lika hårt. Hon blundade och önskade att något skulle hända. Att någon skulle komma. När hon hörde en smäll och trycket på hennes handleder där Chads händer hade hållit henne lättade. Någon hade kommit.

- Jag kommer snart jag ska bara… gå på toa, Severus reste sig upp och lämnade det överfulla rummet. Han behövde lite tid för sig själv. Han behövde fundera lite på allt. Han kunde inte förstå sig på han, Chad.

Det här är till en speciell person, härmade han och låtsades spy. Usch, det är något lurt med honom. Han ser så speciell och perfekt ut men det är något som inte stämmer. Det är något speciellt med honom. Han sparkade till en sten och fortsatte gå ner mot sjön. Han kunde förstå vad Lily såg hos honom. "Släpp mig, låt mig vara!" hörde han någon skrika från vattenbrynet. Han kollade förvånat upp. Han kände genast igen rösten.

- Lily, mumlade han och började springa neråt. Han kom fram till vattnet och såg Chad ligga över Lily vid vattnet med Lilys motstånd. Först stod han bara som förstelnad när han märkte att hon var naken. Innan han insåg vad Chad höll på med. Han sprang fram och innan han visste ordet av det hade han slagit till Chad i ansiktet. Han tog tag i Lilys armar och hjälpte henne upp innan han föste henne undan. Chad hade rest sig upp igen och höll sig för läppen som verkade blöda.

- Det där ska du få ångra Severus, fräste han och staplade fram mot honom och försökte slå till honom men han hann precis ducka så Chad snurrade något varv.

- Jasså, svarade han bara och slog till Chad igen så han ramlade baklänges. Chad låg nu på rygg i sanden och stönade tyst. När han vände sig mot Lily igen såg han att hon hade fått på sig sina kläder igen. Men hon svarade inte utan reste sig upp och omfamnade honom.

- Tack Severus, grät hon fram. Severus visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra utan strök bara långsamt hennes hår. Två personer kom ner till sjön fullt fnittriga hand i hand. När de kom närmare kunde man se att det var en pojke och en flicka. De stannade till framme vid Chad, Severus och Lily med fundersamma ansiktsuttryck. Severus släppte Lily som satte sig på en klippa medan han själv gick fram till de båda och bad dem komma ner med en ledare. Han stod kvar och såg de båda skynda sig upp igen innan han gick och satte sig ner bredvid henne och strök henne längs ryggen på ett tröstande sätt.

- Tack, sa hon igen och kollade upp mot honom och pressade fram ett litet leende.

- Det var inget, svarade han bara och hon omfamnade honom igen. Han fick en känsla av att han aldrig ville släppa henne. Han såg upp mot stugorna och såg flera figurer som skyndade sig ner mot sjön.

- Nu kommer de, sa han och släppte greppet om henne. Hon vände ansiktet mot honom. Han såg att hon hade gråtigt ännu mer. Hon strök undan en slinga från hans ansikte och kollade rakt in i hans ögon. Han var nästan säker på att hon skulle kyssa honom.

- Lilly! Var det någon som skrek väldigt likt Melissa. Hon reste sig upp från bänken och rättade till sin kjol. De andra kom ner till vattnet och såg Chad ligga i sanden blodig och orörlig.

- Kan någon berätta vad som händer här?! Beordrade en utav ledarna. Severus tittade mot Lily som såg ut att vara på gränsen till att börja gråta igen. Han gick fram och ställde sig bredvid henne.

- Mrs, Jag skulle gå på toa när jag hörde någon skrika på hjälp, började han och såg tvivlande åt Lilys håll,

- Jag skyndade förstås ner hit så fort jag kunde och såg… han stannade upp och väntade på ett tecken från Lily att fortsätta. Hon log lite mot honom och han kände hur hennes fingrar lekte lätt i hans handflata.

- … jag såg Chad överfalla Lily här, han avslutade det hela med mer säkerhet.

- Över…överfalla? stammade ledaren nervöst fram,

- Var det detta som hände Miss Evans? Han kunde se hur hon kämpade fram mod till att säga något.

- Ja Mrs, svarade hon och nu kände han hur hela hennes hand slöt sig runt hans. En varm lycka spred sig genom hela hans kropp.

- Allt kommer lösa sig nu, viskade han i hennes öra och hon log lite mot honom. Ledaren såg ut som om att hon skulle svimma.

- Å gud, men varför är han alldeles blodig? Frågade hon sedan förskräckt när hon hade kommit fram till Chad som låg i sanden.

- Emm.. tja när han låg över Lily så kunde jag inte direkt få bort honom så jag var tvungen att slå honom lite, svarade Severus nervöst och drog den andra handen genom håret.

- Jag förstår, svarade ledaren strängt.

- Ni två, sa hon och pekade på John och Zac.

- Gå upp och hämta mer ledare, ni två, fortsatte hon och pekade på Melissa och Jeny kommer hit och hjälper mig med honom.

- Och du, sa hon och pekade denna gång på honom själv.

Tar med henne upp till mitt rum till vänster om köket och väntar där, spottade hon fram och pekade på Lily. Severus stirrade förvånat på henne innan han började gå och märkte då att hans fortfarande höll Lily i handen. Han rodnade lite och släppte men hon log bara mot honom och tog tag i hans hand igen. Melissa och Jeny stod bara och stirrade på dem ett tag innan de kom på att de skulle hjälpa till. Det var snarare Lily som tog med sig Severus upp mot stugan eftersom han var så chockad över att han höll hand med henne. Han hade alltid trott att hon för eller senare skulle falla för Potter och att det var Potter och hon som skulle gå där hand i hand, men han hade haft fel. Nu var det han Severus Snape som gick och höll hand med Lily Evans.

- Vem skriver du till? Frågade Sirius när han kom in i James rum efter duschen. Nu både luktade och såg Sirius bättre ut.

- Ingen, svarade James snabbt och försökte dölja brevet lite med armen.

- Jo kom igen nu får se! Protesterade Sirius och grep tag i brevet.

- Hej Lily, läste han högt innan James hade ryckt åt sig brevet igen. Sirius stod chockat kvar.

- Så du har fått henne på fall ändå Tagghorn, flinade Sirius och la sig ner på James säng.

- Vi är bara kompisar, svarade James allvarligt.

- Och när hade du senast ett bara kompisar förhållande om jag får fråga? Sirius hånlog nu.

- Nu, svarade James bara enkelt och fortsatte skriva brevet.

- Säkert, svarade Sirius ironiskt och ställde sig framför den lilla spegeln i rummet och fixade till sitt hår.

- Men det är sant, hon dejtar till och med andra, svarade han nu mer dystert. Den var inte meningen, det bara kom ut i fel tonart.

- Nämen ojdå, stackars lilla tagghorn, vet du vem det är hon dejtar då? Frågade Sirius.

- Någon mugglare, svarade James men ångrade sig genast. Sirius började skratta.

- Nämen stackars lilla James som flickorna till och med väljer mugglare framför, han hånlog ännu mer och James knöt fast brevet runt sin ugglas ben samtidigt som han ignorerade Sirius.

- Okej, sorry, jag skoja bara, sa han sedan när James hade varit tyst ett tag.

- Du börjar bli mer och mer som din familj, svarade James bara och kollade ut efter ugglan som han släppt ut genom fönstret.

- Säg om det där, morrade Sirius fram.

- Du börjar… började James men han inte längre innan Sirius hade brottat ner honom på golvet. James tog satts med att försöka få av honom men lyckades inge vidare han började istället därför kittla honom. Sirius var tvungen att släppa honom för att få James att sluta.

- Du vet att jag inte menade det va? Skrattade James fram när de båda hade släppt varandra.

- Jag vet, svarade Sirius bara och log lite.

- Jag vill bara säga att jag är jättetacksam, sa Lily när de stod utanför Mrs McMillans dörr.

- Du har redan sagt tack flera gånger, svarade Severus och log lite mot henne.

- Men det känns inte som att det räcker jag vill verkligen att du ska förstå hur mycket det betydde för mig.

- Jag tror du redan visar det, föreslog Severus och höll sig hand som Lily inte hade släppt sedan nere vid sjön. Lily log bara mot honom.

- Jag tror jag kan komma på fler sätt, mumlade hon lite och tog några steg närmare honom så att ifall de hade varit i samma längd hade det bara varit någon centimeter från deras ansikten. Severus blev genast lite nervös. Han var nästan helt säker på att hon skulle kyssa honom nu. Vad skulle han göra skulle han bara ta emot kyssen eller skulle han kyssa henne tillbaka. Tänk om Mrs McMillan kommer. Hon sträckte lite på sig och deras huvuden var inte långt ifrån varandra nu. Hon måste ha känt hans nervositet för hon mumlade lite tyst:

- Slappna av, innan hon kysste honom. Det var den mest underbara kyss Severus någonsin varit med om, faktiskt den ändå kyssen han någonsin varit med om men han blev ändå varm i hela kroppen. När dem släppte varandra såg han lite förvånat på henne. Hon hade precis nästan blivit våldtagen och nu står hon här inte mer en kvart senare och kysser honom. Vad skulle det betyda? Var det bara ett tack eller var det något för att dölja det som nyss hänt eller var det känslosamt. Han fick en känsla av att vara utnyttjad. Varför skulle hon som var populär, snygg och kunde få vem hon ville vilja ha honom. Han hade räddat henne från ett kräk men ändå, var det bara det? Han harklade sig lite.

- Det var så lite så, sa han bara och släppte hennes hand hastigt. Lily såg förvånat på honom.

- Vad menar du?

- Nu fick du ditt tack, svarade han bara kort. Inombords var han sårad. Han var nästan säker på att han skulle kunna börja gråta vilken sekund som helst nu men han höll emot. Om det inte var pågrund av omständigheterna skulle han ha gått nu, men det kunde han inte. Lily tog satts för att säga något men han räddades av Mrs McMillan som om gående vilket stängde Lilys mun. De följde båda efter henne in på hennes rum och satte sig ner framför skrivbordet.

- Chad kommer genast att kastas ut här ifrån och Polisen kommer ta tag i honom, du är troligen inte den första flicka som Chad har utnyttjat, försäkrade hon dem båda om.

- Och du får ju förstårs tillåtelse att lämna kollot, fortsatte hon och nickade mot Lily.

- Men det vill jag inte, svarade hon rakt av. Och Mrs McMillan såg förvånat på henne.

- Nehe, inte ens ett litet tag? Allt det här måste ha varit jobbig för dig, jag föreslår att du åker hem nu när helgen börjar och så kommer du tillbaka någon gång nästa vecka, föreslog McMillan.

- Det går jag med på Mrs, svarade Lily artigt. Severus undrade lite varför han var tvungen att följa med in.

- Kan ni båda nu vara snälla att berätta vad som hände, om du tror att du klarar det, hon log förstående mot Lily som började berätta vad som hade hänt.

* * *


End file.
